Taking what is not mine
by Black and Green
Summary: Sakura took the hit for Sasuke. She wanted him to be happy. Even if it was for her own risk. For Sakura's bday.


Hey people! I finally got hte document manager working so I have a new story.(About time!) This is my first one shot and I have another one to put up today. Both of them will have lyrics so you know and there will be more then one song. I'll tell who sings the music and the name of the song.

Also, about my myspace account, I'm trying to unlock the privacy thing. I have talked to Tom (Creator of myspace.) It might take a while but I'll get it to work. I will also try to update on Abandoned today. This is for Sakura's birhtday which is tomorrow so I'll definatly update. Heres the one-shot so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't know what this means but, I don't own Naruto.

"Blah" some ones talking.

'Blah' some ones thinking.

_Blah _Lyrics number one

* * *

The forest remained silent through it's swishing leaves. A storm rose up on the night sky as the rain fell. She swiftly moved from branch to branch in her disguise. 

_I'd like to watch you sleep at night,  
to hear you breathe by my side  
And although sleep leaves me behind,  
there's nowhere I'd rather be._

Her outfit was as black as the night. It completely covered her curved body. A ANBU mask was over her face and her hair was pulled back. 'I have to be there before it's to late.' she thought. 'After all these years, I have wasted too much for this!' No tears were seen in her dull jade green orbs. She prepared a weapon in her hand for any defense against the forest. 'This place seems to quiet for the night.' she thought. A kunai went towards her, fast. She dodged the attack and looked up at the direction.

_And now our bed is oh so cold,  
my hands feel empty, no-one to hold.  
I can sleep what side I want,  
it's not the same with you gone._

"So there is some one after me," the figure said. She stayed silent and looked at his features. A pale face, muscular and tall, navy blue hair, stunning onyx orbs. It was him. "I never thought that they would even go after me." Her eyes narrowed in anger. She clenched the kunai knife in her hand, ready for an attack. "Though I do find the village pathetic to send some one like you." Angered, she threw the kunai at him.

"We go after the pathetic prey," she said. He dodged the attack.

"And I thought that you were the prey," he said. She took more weapons and continued to throw it at him but he countlessly dodged each one. "The ANBU seems weak."

"So you it might think but not me!" she yelled and preformed her hand seals. ' I know that he can copy them but, can he do this move like me?' she thought. The man closed his eyes and opened them. The cold onyx changed into blood red. _  
__Oh if you'd come home, I'll let you know that  
All you want, is right here in this room, all you want,  
And all you need, is sitting here with you, all you want._

She stared into his blood red eyes. Never would she be scared if he stared at her with them. 'That weapon of his.' she thought. 'It might be strong, but it has it's weaknesses.' She continued to perform her seals, fast. He copied her every move. 'She must be a fool to think I can't do this.' he thought.

"Do you think that will help you?" she asked and appeared in front of him. His eyes widened slightly in surprise. In another surprise she attacked him, still preforming the seals. He recoiled at her kick.

"So you aren't as weak as I thought," he said. She smirked. 'Never underestimate me, Sasuke.' she thought. She continued her kicks as he tried to block. 'Your caught, just like a spider's web.' He glared at her. "Tell me, who are you?" he asked.

"You should only this," she said. "I'm from Kohona and I came for you." His patience was thin as she could see. 'So you don't remember me after all.' she thought. 'I should have figured as much.'

"Tell me!" he yelled but she didn't answer. Her hand seals finally finished as the wind swished.

"A rule you must never forget," she said. "A ninja never reveals his secret skills. To me, it's more to that. I never reveal my name or skill." He growled. "It surprises me that you don't know who I am."

_It's been three years, one night apart,  
but in that night you tore my heart.  
If only you had slept alone,  
if those seeds had not been sown._

"And what do you mean by that?" he asked, still angry with her answers.

"You were said to be a genius but I guess that they were wrong," she answered. He ran to her with the attack he copied. Chidori. The attack that he had depended on for years. She had prepared hers but did not let it go. 'I can't seem to do it.' she thought. 'Maybe I am weak for loving you.'

"Prepare to die," he said. 'I'll take that hit, Sasuke.' she thought. 'Just to save you.' before he could attack she appeared behind him. His eyes widened as she called off her attack. A kunai pierced her stomach and she fell. He let his Chidori fall and looked at her bleeding body.

"My mission was not to bring you back," she said. "I was a distraction for your death." The figure that threw the weapon widened his eyes in shock and jumped down.

"Sakura," he said. Sasuke widened his eyes even more when he heard her name. 'Sakura?' he thought. She looked up from under her wolf mask. The cloaked figure removed his fox mask and looked at her. His blonde hair, deep blue eyes and his lines across his face that seemed like scars. Naruto. "What were you thinking?" he yelled.

"Go now, Naruto," she said. He wanted to protest but she stopped him. "That is a command." he stopped and nodded. He preformed the seals and glared at the Uchiha boy. With that he left.

_Oh you could come home and you would know that,  
All you want, is right here in this room, all you want  
All you need is sitting here with you, all you want,  
I hear your key turning in the door,  
I won't be hearing that sound anymore._

She struggled to get up, the kunai still in her stomach. Her mask began to fall as she stood. Sasuke stared as the mask fell and revealed his past team mate. Her eyes, were dull and still green as they have ever been. Her face was pale, either from the blood loss or it's natural color. Her pink hair fell from it's bun and fell down to her waist. Beautiful as ever.

"So it comes to this," she said. She began to pull the kunai out. He remained speechless. "After all those years, we have finally took our paths." She gave him a sad smile. It was the only smile she gave in years. Sakura felt dizzy from the blood as she finally pulled out the weapon. "My years of training have finally paid off." She stared and smiled once more. "You may go now. I'll just tell Tsunade that we couldn't find you and tell Naruto to agree."

_And you and your sin can leave the way you just came in,  
send my regards to her.  
I hope you've found that,_

He was once again surprised. Was she risking herself for him? 'I won't let Sasuke get caught.' she thought. 'He was my one and only love. No matter what, I will help him.' She could have been killed for this, banned from the village if lucky. 'Why?' he thought. 'Why do you always risk yourself for me?'

"Now go," she said. "They might send more ANBU if it takes to long."She gave him another sad smile. God, how long has it been since she last smiled, laughed? Sakura felt her vision go blurry as the blood continued to pour out. 'That wound.' he thought. 'She could die if it continues.' Sakura threw the kunai down and put both her hands on the wound. She poured her remaining chakra into it , making sure that there was no marks left. The ripped outfit could be excused, she could have said that it was cut as she moved from branch to branch. 'She's a medic?' he thought. Sakura finished healing the wound and took the kunai that she threw on the ground. "Take this," she said. "No one will be able to find it if you keep it with you. If you want, you can get rid of it, just not here." Sakura turned around and felt a tear roll out of her jade green orb.

_All you want, is right there in that room, all you want  
All you need is sitting there with you, all you want  
I'd like to watch you sleep at night,  
to hear you breathe by my side._

She walked away but slowly. He didn't say a thing to her. She felt her heart ping inside. She clutched her chest and bit her lower lip to stop the tears. She began to taste the metal in her mouth as her lip began to bleed. 'I should have expected this.' she thought. 'Never, never should I feel pain now. I should have known that this would happen.' Sakura felt it harder to move straight. She was low on chakra.

Sasuke watched her with quietness. All that time, he said nothing. He watched as she wobbled and walked. Her hands were clutching her chest. Guilt reached him as he watched her walk away. 'I can't find my voice to say any thing.' he thought. Sakura had finally reached her limit and stopped. She turned around ans stared at his now onyx eyes. The blood red eyes disappeared as she walked away. She smiled sadly at Sasuke.

"I always knew that my weakness was my first love," she said. Sakura let her tears role and smiled sadly. She felt her body collapse aton the ground, knowing, that no one would catch her. Sasuke ran to her body and picked her up. Her wound, that she had healed, the one of which she took the hit for him, was some how opened and began to bleed once more. He should have left her on the ground to die, he could have but didn't. That wound had to be healed, now. He felt himself run. He ran to the one place that could have helped her.

* * *

_**With one light on in one room, **_

_**I know you're up when I get home,**_

_**With one small step upon the stair, **_

_**I know your look when I get there.**_

Sasuke stayed in that white room without a word. The hokage allowed him to stay there. She healed Sakura's wound and let the girl rest. He stared as her chest went up and down. She had indeed change. 'She nearly died for me.' he thought. 'She risked her life for me.' She began to move around and her wound opened once again. That was when his eyes widened. As if sensing this, Tsunade stepped in the white room.

"It figures that the wound would have opened again," she said. She began to treat the wound, this time, making sure that it would not open. "Another nightmare, Shinzune," Tsunade said to her assistant. 'Nightmare?' he thought.

"Do you think that it's about her parents again?" she asked. Tsunade shook her head.

"I don't really know," she said. 'Parents?' thought. Sasuke couldn't take it any more. He wanted to know what was going on NOW!

"What do you mean?" he asked. Tsunade turned and glared at the Uchiha boy. She never knew why her student loved him. He betrayed the village. She ignored that thought and answered his question.

"Her parents were killed in a mission after you left," she answered. "At first, Sakura was sad and crying but then began to train more and more. Her parents died when her mother was soon to give birth to a child." she turned to Shinzune. "I don't understand," she said. "Sakura was already over the death."

_**If you were a king up there on your throne, would you be wise enough to let me go  
For this queen you think you own  
Wants to be a Hunter again, wants to see the world alone again  
To take a chance on life again, so let me go.**_

Sasuke felt the guilt take him again. He knew why she was having nightmares. It was him. He could tell by the smiles she gave him that day, the tears and the hit. Tsunade glared even more at him.

"Sasuke," she said. Shinzune walked to Sakura and began to check the wounds knowing that Tsunade had to deal with Sasuke first. "It's because of you isn't it?" she asked. He looked up and stared at the Hokage's face and slowly nodded. "I should kill you for this," she said.

"Tsunade," Shinzune said. "We have more things to do and Sakura's wounds are healed." Tsunade nodded and went towards the door. The two quickly left leaving Sasuke and Sakura. "I have a feeling that the two need to be alone," she said. "Sakura will wake up soon so it would be good of them to talk." Tsunade paused but then nodded with a sigh.

"Alright," she said. "I do hope Sakura will be okay."

"She will."

_**The unread book and painful look, the TV's on, the sound is down  
One long pause, then you begin, oh look what the cat's bought in  
If you were a king up there on your throne, would you be wise enough to let  
me go.**_

Sakura drifted open her dull jade eyes. She picked herself up in sitting position slowly, not wanting to open the wound or cause any pain for her body. Sakura looked around the white room and found Sasuke, staring right at her. He seemed so beautiful to her. His hair, still spiky with those bangs. The navy blue hair, almost the raven color. His onyx orbs that she fell in love with and those beautiful lips that were only touched once. (In the series when Naruto and Sasuke kissed by accident.)

"Why have you returned?" she asked breaking the quietness that entered the room. "You had to leave. They could kill you now." she looked down at her hands. Those hands that touched blood so many times. They were stained as was her heart that seemed to break little by little each second. How many people had she actually killed? How could she even withstand the smell of blood that went up her nose?

"..." Sasuke couldn't answer. He remained quiet as she waited for his answer. What should he answer any way? He was speechless once again.

Sakura felt another ping in her heart. He didn't answer her again. She smiled sadly once again. 'So why, Sasuke?' she thought. 'If you hate me so, so then why help me? All the smiles I give you, can't you see? Or are you still bent on your revenge?'

_**For this queen you think you own  
Wants to be a hunter again, **__**wants to see the world alone again. To take a chance on life again, so let me go, let me leave.**_

"There is no need to answer," she said and looked up. "I understand, Sasuke." Tears once again leaked out of her orbs and she still had her sad smile on. "I guess what I did was for nothing. When I fell for you, my heart was breaking second by second. I always knew why. People call it unrequited love I guess. I remember after you left, when my parents died along with my little brother who was yet to be born, every one fell in love." She left out a sad laugh. "Naruto, that baka, finally realized Hinata's feelings and they actually got together. Then there was Ten-ten and Neji. Those two would always hide it," she said as she let out another sad laugh. "Last was Ino and Shikamaru. He was always able to handle her. That whole time, I thought I heard my heart break. Maybe it is right now." She met his face and smiled with those small tears that filled her eyes.

_**For the crown you've placed upon my head feels too heavy now  
And I don't know what to say to you but I'll smile anyhow  
And all the time I'm thinking, thinking.**_

"Sakura," he finally said. She stared at him, waiting to continue. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" she asked. "If it's the pain I feel that is my own fault. I was being vulnerable."

"You should not blame yourself for this!" he yelled. "Sakura, I know that I caused this pain! Don't try to hide it!" He walked up to her. "I really am sorry Sakura. Please, smile once again like before. Laugh like if your really happy."

"How can I?' she asked. "When my happiness is with the person I love." he cupped her cheek and she closed her eyes. "I feel happy with you, Sasuke. I'm able to smile when you're here, in Kohona." She gave him a happy smile, a smile she had not shown in years. "Will you leave Kohona once again, Sasuke?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No," he said. "Oro and my brother are dead. I can be here for as long as I wish." Sakura smiled once more. "You were right."

"About what?" she asked.

"That the revenge won't make me feel better," he said. "I feel better when I'm with you." Then, it was his turn to smile. He pulled her close in a tight hug. "Sakura," he said. "Do you still love me?" he asked.

"Always have and will," she said. The two broke the hug and stared into each other's eyes. Sasuke seemed to have a tender and loving look in the onyx pool, Sakura's once dull eyes were shining with pure joy and love. Slowly, their face pulled closer into a kiss. NIbbling her lower lip she let him in her mouth.'His lips.' she thought. 'Once touched but now, the second time, the first real kiss.' her lips curved into a smile in their kiss. 'My first kiss. You, Sasuke Uchiha, stole my first kiss but, I'll let you have it any way.'

"Sakura," Sasuke said as they parted from the bliss that they call a kiss. "Will you be mine?" she smiled happily.

"And what do you think I would answer?" she asked. "Of course I will!" He hugged her once again.

"I love you," he said. Sakura felt her tears fall. She crying from happiness. Maybe that hit had a meaning after all.

_**I want to be a hunter again, want to see the world alone again  
To take a chance on life again, so let me go.**

* * *

_

In the end, which I sadly have to put, Sasuke was forgiven and allowed to be part of Kohona. Sakura and Sasuke were happy together and Sakura's heart was mended back together.

Sasuke looked down at the swell on her belly and put a hand on it. Sakura giggled as she felt his raven hair brush against her belly. He looked up and smiled at his wife's beautiful face.

"How much longer?" he asked her and she smiled.

"So impatient," she teased. "Just a little bit more, Sasuke. Just a little bit more.' Her voice was sweet and caring like an Angel.'Happiness.' she thought. 'Not many people can achieve it but when they do...' she looked down at her smiling husband. 'It's like total bliss.'

* * *

So, how was this one-shot! Review please. The little purple thing is calling and it's already pissing me off so can you click on it? Tune in for my next one-shot today and a update for Abandoned!_  
_

Song number one: Dido, _"All you want."_

Song number two: Dido( again.) _"Hunter."_


End file.
